


Harry Potter and the Rise of the Freefolk

by makudex_01



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Wildlings | The Free Folk (A Song of Ice and Fire)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makudex_01/pseuds/makudex_01
Summary: Harry Potter wakes up in the lands Beyond-the-Wall and met the wildlings aka Freefolk.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Harry Potter and the Rise of the Freefolk

**Author's Note:**

> Open for beta. Any help is welcome. First time writer. English is not my primary language so some grammars might be wrong. I'm not good at fight scenes and describing things. Feel free to contact me for collaboration

Authors Note:

This is my first work. The story is centered to Harry Potter and the Freefolk. Harry uses his magic to improve the lives of the Freefolk and help them survive the dangers of the Others and wights. My inspiration is heavily came from the anime "My Reincarnation as a Slime". If you have watched the anime, Rimuru helped the monsters and unite them, building a kingdom for them. Of course, they have battled against humans who fear and hated the monsters. Basically, Rimuru is Harry Potter, the monsters are the wildlings, and the humans are the Westerosi and Essosi people. 

This writing is also influenced by "Strong North" or "Strong Starks" fan fictions, only that it is about the True North and Freefolk are improving.

I sucked at making dialogues and conversations, as well as describing the new characters. The battle scenes are not worthy. So I'm asking for anyone who can help me revise the story. Thanks.


End file.
